Alphabet Soup
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Here is a series of 26 drabbles following our favorite Composer and Choreographer threw their first year at Julliards 5 of 26 complete
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all!! I noticed that there haven't been many new ryelsi drabbles so I came up with 26 new ones for you all to try!! There are some guide lines though, there very simple._

_They must be Ryelsi _

_They must be under 1,000 words_

_They can be any rating _

_They can be in any order_

_1. Available_

_2. Bucket_

_3. Cat's_

_4. Drain_

_5. Electric_

**_6. Fanfictions_**

_7. Gullible_

_**8. Hat's**_

_9. Ice _

_10, June_

_**11. Kate**_

_12. Lollipop_

**_13, Mornings_**

_14. Nosy neighbours_

_15. Oranges_

_16. Piano_

_17. Que_

_18. Ring_

_19. Street_

_20. Taken_

_21. Understanding_

_22. Violin_

_23. Widow_

_24. X-ray_

_25. Your my everything_

_26. Zoo_

_I will be posting my own version of these drabbles one i have finished with Wildcat's Threw The Alphabet. It also will be a continuation of All For Love And Happiness_

Previously Draco's Guardian Angel now WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade


	2. Kate

_Hello readers, Here the first of my own contribution to this challenge.. I know this one isn't very long but i need to get myself back into the flow of writing for these. I hope you like it. Also feel free to request which of the prompts i do next. Enjoy and review  
_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Kate**

"Yes Julliards is going to be" Kelsi replied with a smile. She knew that Ryan was right. Going to Julliards would be the beginning of the rest of their lives

Ryan was just about to say something when the girl that was sat in the seat next to Kelsi said "I couldn't help but over hear but are you to going to Julliards"

Kelsi looked at the girl. She seemed familiar. Kelsi was about to say something but Ryan ended up speaking "Yes we are"

"Wow that's so cool. I'm going as well" The girl said

"What are you going to be doing?" Kelsi asked her

"Dance" the girl replied

"What a coincidence so am I" Ryan said

"Then i guess we'll be getting to know each other pretty well then" the girl said

"Yeah i guess we will" Ryan said with a smile

"I'm Kate by the way" she said putting out her hand for them to shake.

"Kelsi" Kelsi said shaking her hand

"Ryan" Ryan said shaking Kate's hand after Kelsi.

The three spent the rest of the flight getting to know each other better. By the end of the flight they found out that Kate was going to Julliards on a partial scholarship unlike Kelsi and Ryan who would be going on full scholarships along with lots of other things. Something else Kelsi had decided by the end of the flight was that she was going to have to keep a close eye on Kate when she could.


	3. Hats

_Hello to all the darling readers out there here's the next chapter of Alphabet soup... I hope you all enjoy it and review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Hat's**

"How many hat's did you want to bring?" Ryan's knew room mate Ryne asked him

"Enough" Ryan replied as he organized the hats that he had decided to pack. It had taken him forever to decide on which hat's he should pack because he had so many but then again Kelsi had just then problem as she had so many as well.

"And that is how many?" Ryne said

"Twenty-three" Ryan told him

"Whoa that is a lot" Ryne replied as he unpacked his things

"Not really" Ryan replied

"Whys that?" Ryne asked

"I have 342 hat's all together but I had to leave them behind" Ryan explained

"I never knew that someone could own that many hat's"Ryne said

"Well you've not yet met my girl friend she has a total of 543 hats" Ryan replied sitting on the edge of his new bed

"Whoa!" Ryne said still sorting out his belongings

"I know" Ryan replied

"Where does she keep them?" Ryne asked sitting on his own bed

"She has a pretty big closet" Ryan explained sometimes Ryan wondered that if Kelsi had a larger closet than Sharpay did just for the sheer amount of hat she had shoved in it.

"She didn't bring them all with her did she" Ryne asked

"Nope. She left them in the closet of out apartment back in Albuquerque

"Oh you two must be pretty serious if you have an apartment together" Ryne said

"Not exactly" Ryan said people always assumed that Kelsi and Ryan must be pretty serious if they had an apartment together

"How come" Ryne asked

"Well Kels. My girl friend had a pretty bad home life and when her grandfather passed away she was left a lot of money by him and she wanted to buy an apartment with it but she did have enough money for the one she had set her heart on so I said that we could maybe split the cost of the apartment" Ryan explained

"Oh" Ryne said "So how long have the two of you know each other then?"

"Since kindergarten, when my sister pushed her in the sandbox" Ryan explained

"You have a sister" Ryne said

"Yeah a twin" Ryan said

"Cool, is she coming here as well or is she somewhere else" Ryne said

"She's gone to the university of Albuquerque" Ryan said

"Awesome" Ryne said "What's she doing there?"

"Performing Arts and working at our old High School in the Drama department" Ryan said

"How come she's not here?" Ryne asked

"I think that's enough questions" Ryan said

"Oh" Ryne said a little disappointed he really wanted to get to know his new room mate

"I said I'd meet Kelsi" Ryan said getting up and going over to the door.

"Alright" Ryne replied

Ryan opened the door and said "I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah" Ryne replied as Ryan left the room


	4. Fanfiction

_Hello readers out there.. Here's the next chapter... Remember to review_

_Draco's Guardian Angel_

**Fanfictions**

Kelsi was sat in the on campus Cafe having a smoothie while she was waiting for Ryan to arrive. While she was waiting for him to come she had taken her notebook from her bag and was now jotting down ideas for her fanfiction Love Hidden In Lies. Kelsi was a big fan of writing and she would use writing fanfictions as another way to express herself. She would write silly little one-shots for the High School Musical Fandom. She was a huge fan of the couple Lucas and Olesya as she felt that the relationship they had on the screen was much like the one she shared with Ryan.

One she had jotted down all of the ideas she had just come up with for the next chapter of her story. In her mind she made a note to write those ideas when she got the time. She had just slipped the notebook into her bag when Ryan appeared out of no were saying "What you doing?"

Kelsi blushed and said "Nothing" she hadn't told anyone about the writing she did as she thought that people would think she is weird because of it.

"Sure it's nothing" Ryan said not quite believing her

"I was just writing down some song ideas" Kelsi lied

"Awesome" Ryan replied with a smile

"So how was meeting your roommate" Kelsi asked changing the subject

"It was alright" Ryan said "He did ask loads of questions though"

"Asking loads of questions is good though isn't it" Kelsi said

"I guess" Ryan replied "So what's yours like?"

"Mines Kate" Kelsi said

"Oh" Ryan said

"Yes" Kelsi said

"You don't really like her do you" Ryan said looking at Kelsi

Kelsi shook her head

"How come?" Ryan asked her stealing some of Kelsi's smoothie

"She's just like Shar was before Zeke Ry" Kelsi told him

"She's not that bad" Ryan said

Kelsi was just about to reply when Kate and Ryne came into the café "We'll talk more about this later" Ryan said

Kate and Kelsi's locked and from that point Kelsi knew that Kate would be after Ryan


	5. Morning

_Hi readers... Sorry it has been so long since i lasted post an up date i have been suffering for Writous Blockous... But he's a chapter for you. Sorry it's not all that long. The next should be longer. Also thanks to those that have reviewed my work so far (You know who you are) Another point i am looking out for a beta reader for my hsm work. _

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Kelsi had always hated morning in hgh school and it was no different at college. Morning we're something that made Kelsi hated Kate even more. This was due to the fact she was always happy and full of energy in the mornings. Where as Kelsi would be dull and pretty gumpy. It wasn't as though she did ever get enough sleep, she did. She would go to be at 10pm every night and would get up and 7am every morning giving her more than enough sleep.

Ryan on the other hand had always loved mornings. He loved nothing more than to be up before the sunrose. He would sometimes sneak to Kelsi's dorm and get her up early so they could go for picnc in the park and watch the sun rise. Kelsi wasn't really a fan of the getting up even earlier than she normally would have but then again she would do anything for Ryan.


	6. Violin

_Hi readers, I make my apologies now this chapter isn't really very Ryelsi but it fits with what i have planned to happen. Thank you to krfan and digigirl02 for the review's they left on the last chapter. Enjoy and remember to review_

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The second thing that Kate did to make Kelsi hate her and morning's even more was practice the violin at 7.00. Kate in Kelsi's opinion wasn't even very good at playing it but for one of their classes they had to take up a new instrument and the violin is the one that Kate chose to take up.

If she was in a pretty grumpy mood in the morning she would throw one of her pillows at Kate to shut her up. Kelsi had done this morning

"Hey" Kate said when she was hit with the pillow

"Must you play that thing so early Kate" Kelsi complained turning over

"If i want to pass my course yes" Kate replied

"Your gonna fail anyway" Kelsi mumbled covering herself with her blanket

"What was that Kelsi?" Kate asked having not heard what it was that Kate had mumbled

"Do you really want to know?" Kelsi said coming out from under her covers

"Of course" Kate replied

"Well.." Kelsi said unsure if she should tell Kate what it was she had mumbled

"Go on" Kate said when Kelsi didn't reply fast enough

"Well we've been here nearly a month and you've been learning the violin for a month and well" Kelsi said

"Yes" Kate said wanting to know what Kelsi was getting at

"You can't play the violin" Kelsi blurted out

Kate paused from a moment before saying "Is that really what you think"

"Yes" was all Kelsi said. She wanted to know what was going through Kate's head

"Well we can't all be musical genuis's like you" Kate told her before putting the violin down and leaving the room. When this happened Kelsi felt a little guilty but then again she was only telling Kate the truth so really it was helping her


End file.
